Floweys curse
by Lt. Andrew
Summary: After the true pacifist run Flowey cursed Frisk with a mysterious w his friends are trying to get him well again. It was useless and Frisk died. Will they succeed to revive Frisk or our hero will rest in peace? Here Frisk is a boy. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, Lt. Andrew here and this is the first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you will enjoy it. Sorry if in some places there is some bad english but i am not American or English or from any Country who speaks English. I am from Romania. Well I will leave you to read.

* * *

- _Toriel`s house-_

-Frisk, wake up, said Toriel on a melodious tone.

-Just five minutes.

-Come on Frisk, I prepared you a pie.

-Ok, fine.

Frisk get up from the bed like the biggest lazybones on earth. His skin was yellow and some tulips were crawling out of him. It was a week after the true pacifist run.

-Frisk, why are you so yellow and what are those tulips on you?

-I don`t know.

-Are you feeling ok?

-Yeah but I`m a little bit cold, that`s it.

-Hmm….

-What?

-Let`s eat and let`s go to Asgore…even if I hate him maybe knows about this.

-Ok

* * *

And this is it. Sorry it was short but I am new and future chapters will be longer. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Lt. Andrew here and this is the second chapter. Hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

-The Royal Castle-

-ASGORE!

-Tori, you came to visit me!

-I told you a hundred times, don`t ,,Tori" me Asgore. I am not here for you, I am here for him, and showed Frisk.

-Oh my God! Why is he looking like that?

-I don`t know.

-And why did you came to me and not Alphys?

-I thought you throw a curse to him to take his soul and become a god.

-I would never do that…in his case.

-If you didn`t do it then there is one person who could do it…Flowey!

-Let`s go to Dr. Alphys! Maybe he has a cure.

On the road to Alphys` lab Frisk became more yellow and weeds were crawling out of him too. When they entered the lab they saw Alphys and Undyne kissing each other.

-ALPHYS!

-WE WERE NOT KISSING! We were doing a t-test of h-how long Undyne` tongue is a-a-and…..ugh w-whatever you caught us.

-Help us! and Frisk came in the room.

-O-oh no…I`ve seen this before. It`s Flowus-Onicula!

-What?

-I n-need to do some a-analysis!

After the analysis the horrible result came:

-Ugh…it is nothing that can be done for him. We can j-just make his last day here the best of his life.

And then an explosion break the lab`s left wall. A flower came in the room. It was Flowey.

-YOU FOOLS! The only way to stop this is to take a half of my soul get its essence ant put it on the tulips and the weeds.

-And why are you telling us this shit?

-To see you failing of course.

And then he laughed and disappeared.

* * *

And this was the second chapter. It was short i you enjoyed it! Special thanks to my girlfriend Alexandra who helped me with this fanfic: I love you sweatheart.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! Lt. Andrew here and this is the third chapter. Sorry I didn`t upload for three days, I was busy. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

-What was that? said Toriel

-I-I don`t know, said Alphys

-We need to take its soul, said Sans.

-GUYS! Come to see this, yelled Undyne from the other room.

When they came up they saw Undyne crying and Frisk laying down on the floor. He was yellow like the sun and he wasn`t breathing. He was dead.

-Oh no! said Sans. ENOUGH, I am going after that fucking flower. Who is with me? And he put his hand in front of the others.

-I am! And Asgore put his hand on Sans` hand.

-Me too, and Undyne put her hand on Asgore`s hand.

-HEY DON`T FORGET ABOUT US! And Mettaton and Papyrus put their hands on Undyne`s.

-I will come too, said Toriel.

-N-no…you stay here. I need to do some analysis to you too to m-make sure you are not infected.

-But that flower killed the human.

-I know and I`m very sad too b-but you d-don`t have to die too.

-Ugh…fine!

-So where do we begin? Asked Undyne.

-Hmm… and Sans stood the destroyed wall carefully. Over there! There are wet trachen from the wall to nowhere.

-L-looks like you need to follow them.

-But how do we know that this are Flowey`s traces? Asked Undyne.

-We don`t have any solutions to find him yet so we use this one.

-Then let`s go. We will revive you, little punk. Just hold on tight.

* * *

And this is it. If I will make chapters this short the story will have like 20 chapters XD. See you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Lt. Andrew here and this is chapter 4. I know, I know I am making short chapters. Anyway I`m leaving you to read.

* * *

-Following the traces-

-I AM SO BORED, LET`S TALK ABOUT SOMETHING, said Papyrus.

-How about your banal puzzles, responded Sans.

-THEN HOW ABOUT YOUR STUPID PUNS.

-Then how about you are unsuccessful at having a girlfriend.

-Guys, guys come on, stop yelling at each other, said Undyne before the two skeletons would start a fight.

-Watch out! Said Asgore.

A big rock fall above them. They dodged it at time and no one was hurt. Then a horrific laugh came out of the mountains.

-That flower piece of shit is trying to stop us.

After walking for so long the traces were divided in half. One to east and one to west.

-Oh no…we got to split, said Sans.

-I HAVE AN IDEA, said Metaton. I, PAPYRUS AND UNDYNE WILL GO TO EAST AND YOU TWO WILL BE GOING TO WEST.

-Why not.

-With Sans and Asgore-

-So…said Asgore, do you like my ex-wife?

-Tori? Yeah I LOVE her and I said it right in your face.

-Why would Tori choose a skeleton and not me?

-Because I`m SANS-ATIONAL.

-God, no please just let`s walk and don`t say puns.

-She loves my jokes.

-Just shut up!

-Ok.

* * *

And this is it. Tomorrow I am not gonna post so whatever. Hope you liked it, leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Lt. Andrew here this is the fifth chapter. Just two or three chapters and it will be over. Well, I let you read.

* * *

-With Undyne, Metaton and Papyrus-

-We are walking for hours, said Undyne, I wish that flower motherfucker would show up already.

-As you wish, said a strange voice.

Two huge weeds came out of the ground. One took Papyrus and one Metaton.

-YOU COULD NOT SHOUT YOUR MOUTH DIDN`T YOU? Said Metaton. And then Undyne took two spears and throw them on the weeds. The weeds unleashed Papyrus And Metaton and they both attacked with bones and lasers. The weeds were gone.

-Let`s go! We have a long road.

-With Sans and Asgore-

The traces were leading to a dark cave.

-Do we really have to do this? Said Asgore. Imean I could take Frisk`s soul and…

-Just…don`t. We are going in.

They entered. It was dark like hell. Then suddenly the lights were on. Flowey was at the end of the cave.

-So you find me.

-Give it already, said Sans, fight us like a man…or like a flower.

-Oh but you will not fight me. You will fight her…and a strange girl with a stripped green shirt came out of the darkness. She has red eyes…

* * *

And this is it. Don`t forget to leave a review. Happy St. Patrick! See you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Lt. Andrew here. No, I am not dead. My dear girlfriend Alexandra had chickenpox exactly when we were about to go to a movie. The life is cruel isn`t it? Anyways I had to buy her medics and to take care of her for a while. Long story short she is better I will let you read!

* * *

The girl came out of the shadows.

-Chara do your job! Said Flowey.

-It is my pleasure, and then, much faster than the lighting, Chara raised her knife and stabbed Asgore`s right hand. Sans pulled his Gaster Blasters and tried to shoot Chara three times but he didn`t succeed. Chara stabbed the three Gaster Blasters six times each one. Asgore pulled his spear and tried to hit Chara with a super combo of hits, but Chara stabbed his left hand too.

-HEY GUYS WE DIDN`T FIND ANYTHING SO CAME TO YOUR ROAD AND…OH MY GOD! Said Papyrus enter the cave with Mettaton. UNDYNE COULDN`T MAKE IT BECAUSE SHE SAID THAT THE WAY WE WERE WALKING FOR SO LONG AND SHE DIDN`T WANTED TO GIVE UP SO SHE KEEPED LOOKING.

-Papyrus, help me out, said Asgore. Chara began to stub Asgore whole arm.

-MY KING! Papyrus punched Chara with his hand.

-SANS, COVER ME!

-Mettaton help me cover them.

-THE SHOW IS STARTING DARLINGS.

Mettaton`s left hand transformed into a laser. She was shooting with the lasers while Sans was shooting with the Gaster Blasters. A huge explosion was created. On her way Undyne heard it!

-That must be them! I need to find them, and she ran on the path that Sans and Asgore were walking.

-Meantime at the battle-

-Chara, said Flowey, I am getting bored, let me help you, and then four HUGE weeds came out of the ground and took up Sans, Asgore, Mettaton and Papyrus.

-NOT AGAIN! Said Mettaton.

-Finish them Chara!

But before she could kill anyone a blue spear flew through the room and landed on Chara`s chest. A big red heart came out of Chara`s chest. It broke in half then in hundreds of pieces. It was Chara`s Soul.

* * *

And this was it. I think the next chapter will be the last one. Well, hope you liked it and don`t forget to leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! This is the finale. The next fanfic will be about PVZGW 2. I`ll let you read.

* * *

-CHARA! Said Flowey and the weeds freed the prisoners. Undyne threw the spear.

-Well, well, well, said Sans, looks like you are about to give us something, and he got Flowey from the ground and put him into a pot.

-Now let`s go to the lab, said Undyne.

-The lab-

-We arrived! Said Asgore with Flowey in his hand.

-G-good, now let`s t-take a half of his soul, said Alphys.

-I won`t give you anything!

-Come on, you don`t want to do this on the hard way, said Sans.

-Do it, I challenge you!

-Then let the torture begin! Why did the math book got to the Doctor? BECAUSE IT HAD PROBLEMS!

-No, please stop I will give you everything!

-Give us your soul.

-NEVER!

-Ok then. After this I have tons of work to do. A SKELE-TON!

While Toriel was dying of laughing Flowey gave up.

-OK , OK I will give you my soul, and he put his leaf in his body and took a yellow heart and divided it in half, there you are!

-Thanks! Now BYE, and Sans threw Flowey from the window, now let`s revive Frisk.

They have got to Frisk`s dead body. They put the essence on his wounds and waited.

-Um…Ugh…where am I? said Frisk

All of them cried of happiness and hugged Frisk.

-I think we can all go home said Undyne.

-Why? Said Toriel, I will cook you a pie, we eat it and then we go home.

-Sounds good to me!

* * *

So this was it. See you guys soon. Don`t forget to leave a review and at the PVZGW 2 fanfic will be a contest like this: You send me a plant OC and I will put it in my next story. Well, see you soon.


End file.
